Armored Core: Valiance
by Esperante
Summary: This story takes place in the Armored Core 5 Universe, revolving around the experiences of Seraphin Ailes, the Archangel who would one day find himself in the cockpit of the Legendary "Azure Sky". After the destabilization of Father and the Cooperation, the world is under the grip of an Elite team of Raven's and Archangel looks to break them with a team of new Raven's.
1. Chapter 1

**Armored Core: Valiance **

Prologue: Year 386. Three hundred and eighty six years…and mankind hasn't learned its lesson. Three hundred and eighty six years ago the world was a much different place that we know of today. We nearly wiped ourselves out as countries we're ruled by actual organized governments but certain nations across the oceans we're ruled by those with harmful intent to bring the world into chaos. The nations of the Northern Frontier knew what they had to do, but this would lead to mutual assured destruction. And in one fell stroke, nuclear arsenals we're launched from every major nation across the globe until every just stopped shooting. Fortunately for us however, corporations which sought to remain came up with a plan for mankind's survival and for over 200 years, we lived underneath the earth…and that's when they came. The first of many Dominants. Dominants we're a collective of highly skilled pilots that stood out amongst Raven's. Mercenary pilots of one of the world's most iconic fighting vehicle, the Armored Core. A Raven set mankind free from the subterranean world the corporations of the past looked to keep us in, but today…that's a different story. It was said that amongst these mercenaries, eventually a dominant rises above many but even amongst dominants…one can still dominate them all. This Raven…was known as a Dark Raven. A bringer of death and destruction whose very presence is prelude to the first horseman himself. Despite the name however, many throughout history have proven they fight for the greater good. To set mankind free. But you however class, you don't live in quite the same world anymore. You all are mercenaries now. One day, you are going to work with each other. And the next day contracted to pitted against each other. The choice is always yours however to make the decision to take actions that will lead to the type of history that got us here in the first place, or fight for a future greater than your own selfish ambition. Class of 386, dismissed.

"_And with that, a group of 30 or so young men and women stand at attention and formation and begin exiting the room filled with desks and chairs. A master table sitting in the corner of the room with a tall, quite muscle-bound man turning away from his newfound students of war. One particular young man, sitting nearly all the way in the back however adjusts himself and his baggage and turns to face his class; gazing upon each of his classmates as if trying to remember their faces. This young man with silvery feathered hair and a blue, thin bandana wrapped around his forehead and lost in his hair grips his bags tightly, takes a deep breath and begins to make his way out his class." _

"You alright there, son?" the Middle aged veteran says, placing his hand over the young man's shoulder firmly.

-"I'm sorry commander, I was just thinking about what you lectured. It's one aspect about what Raven's do that always disturbed me."

"Ailes, you gotta understand…that's just the nature of the beast. Come over here right quick." The commander says, beckoning Ailes over to his desk and meticulously looking through some of the files in his cabinet. He then takes upon a manila folder and tosses it on the desk; the sound of the impact slightly startling Ailes at attention.

"Seraphin Ailes…aced every operations and legal binding tests. Passed every mechanics and field operations courses and even though I shouldn't be telling you this, your final combat test was without merely a scratch on your AC. You are the single reason why I won a bet with the other commanders and instructors."

-"A bet, sir?"

"Yeah, I told everyone I'd get more people than anyone else to pass…to be a Raven. On one hand I'm proud of everyone for getting so many people to join the ranks, but on the other…I nearly lost out on one thousand credits. But hey, beer's will be on me tonight anyways am I right?" the commander states as he has a little chuckle to himself. However the break in humor doesn't unease Seraphin.

-"Commander Tristan, what's this have to do with anything? The exams I mean."

"You're the great grandson of Eland and Remille Ailes. Two of some of the finest pilots on history. They helped shape the future for not just Earth…but Mars as well. And here over 100 years later, their latest descendant sits in front of me. In my classroom. Everyone whose ever stepped foot here wants to be a Raven because even one decent mission is enough to set someone up for life, yet we have career's here that are neck-deep in credits not because their trying to make the world a better place, but the thrill of battle. That's what drives them. Some of the most savage, violent, yet expert pilots the Nest has ever known even by today's standards are here because they don't care about what happens to the world. They don't care how many of their friends died, they care about the Bill and the Thrill. Majority of this class, statistically speaking will walk away after no more than 3 missions. Some of them are going to end up killing each other to no fault of their own beyond who hired them and bad luck on whose gonna be met up on the battlefield. But you? You're here for a reason beyond all that. You stand out like a sore thumb to everyone and honestly you better watch your back because little do you know, some of these other kids in here have their eyes set on you. They see you as a threat and I can tell you when you do well as a merc, and corporations see you as a threat they don't just put a bounty on your head kid, they pleasure in the idea of bringing down a once-thought badass. So again…why are you in my class room?"

Chapter 1: Graduation Day

"Well Commander…it kinda started back at the scrapyard I lived at." Seraphin says. The commander comes around the desk, whips a chair just behind Seraphin, gestures to have a seat while retreating to have a seat himself. Seraphin hesitates for a moment but takes his seat and tries to relax more in front of the hardened pilot.

"It started back at the yard you know, I've been a grease monkey for a long as I remember. To tell you the truth I used to hate the idea of being related to my real parents because, well you know I'm adopted. I never knew my parents beyond what the folks at home told me which was my dad was an armored core pilot. My mom, I really don't know what happened to her. They we're both really young."

-"And you aren't kid? 16 years old, hell you aren't even old enough to be sitting in front of me and the only reason I took you serious is because everyone else did. But hey, you do your stuff and I won't complain, but continue." Commander Tristan states as he interrupts for a moment.

"Well my folks, you know they we're mechanics and taught me everything I know. We had a lot of old muscle-tracers out in the yard and AC parts so we'd fix'm up and use them around the yard. We got a lot of property out in that desert and the whole area was littered with junk, scrap, god knows what else. So when I got old enough to start helping out, they taught me how to run these things. I just got real used to walking around in big heavy robots. Even though I was working my ass off, I didn't feel like work it was just fun all the time for me but…being poor all the time, being home schooled…I didn't want that kind of life."

-"But that isn't really why you're here Seraphin…"

"Sir, you can call me Sera. It's alright."

-"Alright Sera…so what are you and your buddy 'really' doing here?"

Sera takes a moment, looking down but not really focusing on anything and looks back up at Tristan with a stern look.

"My parents back at the canyon always talked about moving to one of the islands near the southern frontier but that's when I told them it would never happen living the way we did. I didn't realize what I had said at that moment but when it hit me, I figured I made a point to them they simply didn't want to accept. Truth be told, that's when they felt I was old enough to be told about what my name really meant. That's when they told me about my fore parents…my real parents…being armored core pilots. I didn't care at first about any of it but then it hit me. My ancestors at this point did everything they could to help shape the future. They sacrificed everything. And my parents back at home? They sacrificed everything just to have a family…who am I not to do the same? I don't plan to have a family so I figure I might as well do what I can to shape the future."

The commander rocks back and forth in his chair slightly with a serious look, sucks his tooth and then leans forward to Sera.

"You know, this isn't the first time I've heard speeches like this. But the first time I heard it, I had a 55mm Battle rifle pointed at my AC. Poor bastard didn't realize a pulse gun is more effective at the range he pointed the damn thing at me with though. Point is, I didn't care or take him serious at all because he had a reputation for selling out his buddies, and not giving a damn about who he worked for or how he went about it. I don't much care for pilots like that, despite the fact majority of them turn out like that and people who try to have your attitude either wash out or end up the first one dead. You on the other hand, I can see it. The other instructors can see it too, they just don't wanna have any faith in anyone. Kind of an unwritten rule we all keep to ourselves. Now I want you to go out there. Enjoy your ceremony, go say your goodbyes before you start taken up jobs and getting assigned to teams but something I want you to know Sera…when you're out there, regardless of who you know your locking onto, don't hesitate to squeeze the trigger. This really is a Kill or Be Killed operation. And lord knows, we need a guy like you for others to look up to. You're a young cat, you got a lot of ambition, but positive ambition. I can respect that more than anything else I've seen around this place."

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupts the conversation, and a brawny, dark-haired fellow in uniform stands at the doorway looking at Sera with the most excited look on his face. He motions joyfully at Sera and Sera's stern look turns into a bright smile, but they never really say a word to each other, however Sera sharply turns around to look at the commander and the other recruit stands at attention and salutes.

"At ease Raven. You head on out before you miss the graduation, gotta make this official and shit, you know how that works." The commander states while getting up from his desk and situating his attire. Sera gets up, and gives him a mild salute and dismisses himself and walks over to the other recruit.

"Oh my god, you did it man?!" Sera whispers to his comrade while giving him the tall, built fellow a big hug and putting his arm around his shoulder.

-"Damn right I did. I blew that test AC to bits. But I wouldn't have gotten ANYWHERE without your little cheat-sheet for other exams. I'm in your graduating class!"

"That's fantastic Dusk, I'm proud of you man! You know what this means? We can take operations together. Keep watch over each other's backs and such. Army of two with our fighting tactics haha." Sera says, excited as they exit the room accompanied by bright smiles and excitement permeating the environment with other recruits in sharp, black and gold uniform quickly making their way around the hall way.

"_In the main hall of the military compound, hundreds of new recruits stand tall in front of a large auditorium with many friends and family watching as they make the Raven's oath in front of the head of the Raven's nest while corporate figures and heads of men and women in suits look onward. Prospecting the potential candidates and honoring the new faces that will be seen around the Raven's nest. Shortly after, each individual begins to walk across the stage to receive their awards, badges, and only 3 pilots receive the Belt of Excellence for their exceptional piloting skills and prowess during training, Seraphin Ailes being one of them. Dusk Eschleshon's names called and he walks up the stage, accepting his awards and standing firm next to Seraphin with huge smiles across their faces as the auditorium roars in praise for the brave new men and women who are forever known as Raven's. The ceremony end's and a large feast provided by Sirius welcomes everyone as they begin to talk and mingle amongst each other. Dusk and Seraphin however stand outside however with beers in hand and talking among each other into the night sky, looking on into the garage facility where their armored cores await them." _

"It was nuts though, I made some last minute modifications to the tank, and you we're right; adding that H.E.A.T cannon at closer range was just devastating to that AC. It just went 'BOOM!' all over the place. Parts scattered into oblivion man!" Dusk emphasis with an obvious adrenaline rush from his battle at the test arena.

-"Yeah you gotta remember, the effect range on those cannons are sneaky. It's a heavy round that doesn't drop out the sky as fast as you think, but it doesn't move very fast neither. You can see them coming a mile away but without the right resistances built, it's a death sentence at close range."

"So Sera…we're going to have to get call signs buddy. What do you have in mind? I'm just gonna be weird like I normally am and go with 'Shadix'."

-"Shadix? Really? That's the best you got. Hah!"

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better, Mr. Blue Rag for a Do-Rag!" Dusk says, while taking another mouthful of his beer.

-"I was actually going to go with my great great grandfather's old call sign, Archangel. Names have to be about symbolism you know? Makes you stand out. His name was Michael, and if you're familiar with the Bible, Michael was an Archangel. Seraphin, my name…is the leader of angels." Sera says while slowly looking down with the excited smile he once had disappearing. Dusk looks on, and takes another big swig of his beer finishing it off and wiping his chin.

"You know, you with all this symbolism. And hanging onto the past…you sure that's a good thing for you? The past can be painful, can drive you to…you know. Do things like this." Dusk says while preparing to take another swig of his beer, realizing the bottles empty and tossing the bottle in an open trashcan nearby.

-"The past only hurts when you regret it. The only part about it I regret is not getting to know my family how I should. But that's nothing to run away from buddy, I gotta grow up sometime. I should take bride in it and wear it like a badge of honor. I don't know very much about my family but not everything's about doing what they did or necessarily honoring the past by following it. But more like…honoring it by succeeding. Isn't that the goal of all predecessor's? To see their future kin do better than they did?"

"I think you put entirely too much thought into that buddy. But hell, who am I to judge? Had it not been for what comes out of your head, we wouldn't be having this conversation in these uniforms, at least I wouldn't." Dusk says while opening another beer and taking a huge drink.

"So we ship out tomorrow…any idea where we should set up shop?"

-"Actually my folk's old place will do just fine. They moved out to the Southern frontier isles." Sera responds, causing Dusk to pause in the middle of his next drink and look over sharply.

"The hell? How'd they afford to go there?!"

-" I've been saving all my credits since training and when I got this excellence with honors uh…well they give you a lot more than your Training Graduation pay."

"How much did they give you?!"

"Hehe…an extra 80,000 credits…" Sera smiles and looks on, with a laugh just prepared to exit.

-"Good God man! Where's my money at?! A good 10k would have been PERFECT for me to afford that other auto-cannon for the left arm you know!" Dusk yells, animated and grasping his bottle of beer tightly while Sera bursts out laughing hysterically.

"I had this all planned out man, come on. Can you blame me really? My family wanted to live in the isles of the Southern frontier, I got'm a place out there and moved them there. They gave us the scrapyard but I had all the scrap cleared out before graduation so that'll be our base of operations."

-"Eeh, I guess it's better than nothing or working with some of these other guys." Dusk says while looking on to other recruits exiting the compound and talking amongst themselves in the distance.

"It's actually better than most garages you'd start off with. I've already got all the tools you'd ever need; both precision and large scale for heavy arms and equipment. I worked around AC's and MT's all day for a living before running into your ass, remember? If we want to modify or repair our AC's, we have a perfectly secluded location already premade and no cost to us. That's a Huge advantage no one else will have." Sera emphasis and Dusk nods in agreement.

-"So what did you name her?"

"Name what?"

-"Your AC duh. You're so passionate about the past, and symbolism you got to have a name for that P.O.S they start us off with in there." Dusk states as he nods his head in the direction of the open doors to the garage.

"Well I didn't plan to name it until I've finished putting her together. I've already ordered parts for her though and have them sent over at the garage back at home so…I guess I can start calling her Broken Wings."

-"Broken Wings? Huh…not bad."

"Not bad? I don't see you coming up with one." Sera says while punching Dusk's shoulder.

-"Well I'm naming my baby for what she is. The Adamantoise. Suits a giant metal can on tank treads and guns sticking out of it everywhere. Plus…I like turtles."

During the middle of the conversation, some of the other recruits start making their way over to the duo and an Asian girl with bright, red hot hair short hair starts to jog her way over to the guys.

"Hey guys! Congrats on graduating!"

-"Thanks, you too Remillia." Dusk says.

"It's Seraphin, right? I'm sorry, my commander and Dusk talk about you all the time. Apparently I have the same name as your like, what? Great great grandmother? Something like that?" The Japanese girl says excitedly.

-"That's right. How does a girl like you get that name?"

"Oh, I was adopted. A lot like you I hear." And Sera looks over at Dusk with a curious look.

-"Jeez, do you ever keep your mouth shut?"

"I'm sorry man, people we're asking how we knew each other and such. Besides, do you see how freakin cute she is?" He whispers over, partially covering his mouth so Remillia doesn't over hear.

"Well it's not going to matter much after this anyways, should be calling each other by our call signs am I right? I'm going with White Raven."

-"Really? Well Sera here is going with Archangel, I'm just Shadix from this point on."

"So where do you plan to operate out of, Remillia? We're shipping out to the Huge Canyon. We don't plan to leave the Northern Frontier."

-"Aww, that's too bad. I've already enrolled into a team. The S.O.S Brigade. They're coming to pick me and my AC up tomorrow before we head out to the Alpine region way up north. I heard it's pretty quiet up there for the most part, just really cold all the time."

"Yeah, total opposite of the desert but we're headed to the canyon for the same reason. I'm not much for lots and lots of people in one place."

-"Hence why you two secluded yourselves out here instead of being in there with the rest of us? What, think you're too good for us now?" Remillia says while making taunting gestures at Sera.

"No no, that's not it…"

-"Gosh, I'm kidding! Loosen up already, you're a Raven now!" she says while punching Sera's shoulder.

"So we all gotta ship out within the next two days. When are you guys planning to leave?"

-"Well I planned on getting a move on tonight actually so…unfortunately this will be the last time we'll see each other like this. Sorry we couldn't be introduced sooner though."

"Aww bummer. But that must mean you have a place set up already, which is great really." And as Remillia looks on, her, Sera and Dusk look on and catch the attention of a particular pilot staring in their direction at Sera with a ghoulish stare.

"What's that guy's problem?"

"Yeah, whose he? Did I step on that guys shoes or something on the way out the door?" And Remillia's face hardens with concern.

-"That guy, I don't know his real name but he's been calling himself Draco's I hear. He was the first Raven honored right before you two entered the assembly. People say he's REALLY good though. He hasn't even made a mistake on any of his tests, including his combat test. From what I hear, he's a real aggressive pilot and by the look on his face…it shows. But don't worry about that guy, you focus on getting situated out there. We'll I'm going to take off but hopefully we'll work together rather than be caught shooting at each other. Take care, Seraphin." Remillia says with a smile and walks off to her other friends.

"_Seraphin turns his back after saying his final goodbyes and Dusk soon follows as they headed into the locker room and change out of their graduation attire and into their casual clothing. While clearing out his locker, Seraphin comes across a note by the commander with a small key with instructions 'Section C, Box Ground-7'. As he makes his way to the postal area of the compound, he finds the location and uses the key in the located box closest to the ground and awaiting a small cardboard box. Upon opening the box, a note sits atop a strange, hand held item saying 'honor your past-Lucas A. Tristan'. As Seraphin picks it up, it looks more and more like a personal laser blade but can't quite make it. It's larger with strange openings at the top with a large fin stabilizing the bottom. It's extremely large compared to personal defense laser blades and requires both hands, but upon getting a proper grip, he activates the blade splitting the top apart and separating a secondary opening releasing a large, shining blue blade. Seraphin makes light swings with the large blade while the facility is total empty but when stopped, he can hear the almost pleasing hum generated by the blade. While looking in the box, he notices a large leather strap with a back holster for the blade and reads the back of the note left by his commander. "This weapon is a replica of the martian Moonlight laser blade. The same blade wielded by your father's AC. Be careful, it came from Mars." Seraphin stares off wondering if someone might be around to witness what was going on but after realizing he's truly the only one there, he retracts the blade and holsters it. Seraphin comes around the corner from the locker room in his black T-shirt and black leather jacket in dark blue jeans meeting up with Dusk." _

"What's that? It looks like a personal defense blade…but it's huge!"

-"It is actually. Commander Tristan got it for me. Don't know how but he did."

"I wish people liked me as much as they liked you."

-"Hah, they do buddy. In a lot of ways, more than me. It's just…"

"Just what?" Dusk replies as Sera looks away for a moment.

-"Don't worry about it. All that matters right now is getting to the canyon before the parts arrive. Scraps one thing but fresh out the factory parts ain't something you see every day on someone's front door ya'know."

"_The two men walk out into the garage staring up at machinery everywhere, sparks flying as mechanics and pilots alike working on their AC's. A crew of aircraft pilots then signal to them letting them know they have aircraft waiting to make the move for their AC's. Bag's in hand, the men signal to have their AC's moved; the first one on a large transport truck, a Tank model AC with large cannons and auto-cannons gasped moving out the garage and out to the runway. Following closely, a medium bipedal unit with rifles, battle rifles and a laser blade on its shoulder unit. Sera and Dusk follow the vehicles outside to the roaring of engines firing up and rotors picking up speed as they walk up the ramp and just as the door shuts to the large transport the two fist-pump and the transport chopper lifts off with the two AC's getting hauled off into the last moments of the sun setting behind the mountains and dark blue skies and clouds being the only opposition to the newest Raven's of the canyon." _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blackbirds of the Canyon

"_Dark cloud cover begins to break. Morning creatures of all types; snakes, rabbit's, insects and arachnids take notice of the desert dew covering the landscape, and just as the sun rises over the mountain ranges, a pair of heavy transport choppers rotors beat against the air making their way through the canyon desert. The silhouettes of large helicopters followed by the heat-waves of the engines working with 2 large AC's hanging in the underbellies of the crafts pace through the desert to a compound that seems to sit just a half-mile off the cliff of what was one of the major rivers of the area. Personal on the ground flag down the chopper's decent and awaiting on the ground, a wonderful looking woman in her mid-thirties awaits with brunette, and feathered hair and stylish shades wearing an equally matched suit stands idle, awaiting the newly graduated pilots stepping out the back of the transports after a long haul, also sporting their trooper-like sunglasses as well." _

"Seraphin Ailes, Dusk Eschelson welcome home." She says, reaching out to shake their hands in greeting.

"Morning ma'am, and you might be?"

-"Carolyn West, I'm your assignment operations director. I've been tasked by the Nest to give you guy's incoming information and assist you in any ways possible." And with that said, both Sera and Dusk look at each other, Sera shrugging while Dusk smirks confidently as they begin ducking and moving away from the transports.

"I've been waiting here a few hours ago, but we had an additional crew brought in to get you guys up and running ASAP. So far there's several assignments out there waiting for a response back, but nothing that warrants an emergency at this time. At the current rate though, you two should be good to go as soon as we get those supplies off that chopper." She yells against the sound of the engines roaring.

-"That's great, but the Nest sent you in advance?"

"Yes, it was a special request. Nothing terribly special about it, just putting you fledglings to work as soon as possible. I gotta say though, it's not an everyday thing to see Raven's get special treatment so you two should feel lucky. But if we can head inside, we can talk about your pick of the litter."

-"With all due respect ma'am, I have a shipment of parts that's supposed to be coming in so we can make some upgrades to our AC's as much as we can until we receive some higher income."

"Yeah, no offense to the Nest but you know they don't start you off with anything substantial to begin with." Dusk shouts back as the three of them walk in the hanger.

"Well that's the thing. I've been here to make the request for the shipment for you. The workshop area has your AC parts you're looking for, so I'm going to leave you guys alone for now, but I have my stuff set up already in the back room of the garage. As soon as you guys are done, come look for me because I'm pretty sure there's work for you already alright?"

-"Ms. West, you're awesome, thank you!" Sera says while shaking her hand and walking through a door leading to the workshop.

Dusk begins to look around the huge, seemingly empty space in the darkroom which the only light provided was that of the door when it was open. Right before he can speak however, the sound of power reaching the facility are heard, large clanking locks sound off and the enormous doors open off to the right of them, letting in the natural light of the morning sun as the lights in the back start to come on in formation. Forklifts and other large moving vehicles lay around inside with even large containers filled with Armored Core parts inside. The two look at each other and do an elbow to fist knock and head off over to their AC's being positioned in front of the doors.

"_Shortly after landing at their new home, the atmosphere is littered with the sound of machines and men hard at work. Seraphin on top of the shoulders of his kneeling medium pedal positioning missiles into its right shoulder unit while Dusk sits on the ground, motioning for men to move some new heavy equipment into position just outside the cockpit of his AC and maneuvering the AC's hands in place to grasp his large, newly purchases auto-cannon's in the left hand. The two begin unpacking more container's with weapons inside. Sera points at one of the other containers near his AC for the other men around to assist them and they begin hauling a large rifle out of the box and out behind a fenced area leading out into the desert with some testing equipment set up. While this is going on, Carol places her laptop at the end of a table and starts placing documents and contracts out on the table for review and occasionally the floor shakes and she occasionally looks up as the sound of heavy machinery as at work, looking slightly annoyed. For a few minutes the machinery seems to stop and she takes a breathe of relief and begins to get to work on her laptop typing away and suddenly the sound of a large shell goes off, causing her to jump quickly. She looks around, but doesn't get up from her chair. She here's another series of shells being fired off, and she tries to ignore it and continues working. For a moment the shots seem to stop, and just before getting comfortable again, an enormous explosion seems to concuss through the room and building itself and startles her to the point where she hits the deck and screams for a second. The side door leading out to the fenced-in portion of the compound bursts open and Carolyn starts charging her way outside." _

"What in God's name are you two doing!? It sounds like the great destruction out there!" she yells, and one of the personal stops her promptly and motions to either go back inside the doors or get some protective gear. Carolyn yells at him, unable to hear past all the heavy gunfire not far from her and the gentlemen motions to another associate to bring some protect gear. He then tosses him a pair of heavy earmuffs and he motions to click on a portion of it.

-"Ma'am can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you. What the hell are these two doing?!"

-"This is a live-fire testing area. Don't ever come out here without protective gear ma'am, please. There's always heavy munitions going off around here."

"OK! But it sounds like a warzone out here! I can't even get any work done!"

-"They're just breaking in the new weaponry and making adjustments. Pretty standard for new equipment."

"Shadix, you're right on target but for the moving targets remember to put more lead on it, those rounds are heavy. Archangel, you're high and left on that UBR-05R."

-"Roger that."

"I copy." Dusk and Sera both communicating through the radio headgear. The AC's begin making adjustments and start firing again causing Carolyn to panic and crouch down as the desert sand blowing and kicking up sprays them all in the face, but the hardened technicians sit idle giving instruction and assisting in making sure the weaponry is to specification.

"I think I'm going to readjust this battle rifle with a slightly longer barrel for more accuracy and add a little more punch to that ammo so the decay rate of those rounds don't throw me off at optimal ranges." Sera says over the radio.

"Archangel! Shadix! Can you NOT destroy the damn building while you're doing that?! I can't even hear my thoughts in their!"

-"Sorry ma'am, gotta break in these guns before we head out anywhere. Plus I'm using a new core and leg units; these things need to move fluently so after I get these guns broken in, I'm taking her out for a mobility test."

"I am NOT going to listen to the sound of jets screaming across the building!"

-"Umm, why did you make your office the lounge area? There's a stairway behind all the containers that leads underground. You can set up shop down there, I'm sure you won't hear much of anything down there." Sera replies and suddenly the radio gets silent and Carolyn storms off back inside the facility throwing her headgear to the ground. The guys start laughing along with Sera and Dusk and Sera instructs someone to assist her in relocating in the compound.

Soon after Dusk begins hosing down targets at range with his new Auto-cannon ripping through the concrete blocks and mobile targets on tracks moving across the horizon in the bright, cloudless sunny skies. Off in the distance an AC races across the horizon and several men gather spectating as this white, baby blue and gold trimmed medium bipedal AC streaks on past. Suddenly a large, red arrow pops up pointing out further to the desert. Another springs up pointing back toward the base and it circles back and flies directly over the men, as they cheer on the AC rapidly speeding overtop of them. The AC changes direction while in the air and several targets spring up out in the desert distance again and a volley of missiles exits the AC's shoulders as well as some gunfire when mobile MT's begin to rise and make maneuvers. They are quickly dispatched by both Dusk's massive tank AC and Sera's AC flying above. Explosions are set off all over the place followed by downed, unmanned MT debris hitting the ground.

"All targets destroyed gentlemen, good job!" A female voice over the radio broadcasts.

"Carolyn sent me a request to let you know she wishes to consult you when you guys are finished. I think she has some assignments ready for you two."

-"No problem at all, thanks hun. Gonna see what the ole'lady wants and take a nap. We've been up for 36 hours straight."

"You know there's no rest for the Raven's, Shadix." Archangel replies with a smirk on his face through the blue lights of his 3-dimensional cockpit.

"Hey paint-crew, I got the ideas for the paint job on the table inside we're wanting. Soon as it starts drying I think we can all take a breather, but appreciate it ladies and gents." Archangel states as he unstraps himself from his seat and begins climbing out the cockpit and making his way down his AC, catching up to Shadix and walking through the doors leading inside the workshop.

"Well I hope you two had fun today, because this mission does require some immediate attention."

-"With all due respect ma'am, this was just an AC test. Try putting yourself in our position when we're getting fired at."

"And I'm thanking God every day I don't have to do what you guys do, but I make myself valuable by doing what I do. I'd like to see you organize hundreds of data files and update all this information on not one, but two fresh new pilots in 30 minutes or less! Now…onto the real pressing matters. An AC Team, known as the Asura Knights are a new team like yourselves but they are requesting assistance in an abandoned facility further out to the west of our position."

-"Old terrain, lots of buildings all over. Perfect for sniping on the run, but also provides lots of cover." Sera says.

"Also some upper regions where someone could ascend and get a height advantage, but that still leaves someone totally open to ground fire with the right ranged weaponry." Dusk replies.

"Yes yes yes, I'm well aware of the tactical advantages and disadvantages of the area, however the team is requesting any assistance. The majority of their team is deployed in the New Frontier and they appear to be expanding entirely too quickly securing minor bases in the Abandoned Facility zone that used to belong to the Zinfendel of Zion." Carolyn exclaims. The room gets silent as both Sera and Dusk look over at Carolyn, unamused at the statement.

"The Zinfendel of Zion?"

-"More specifically, the Zion Elite forces. The most numerous, expert organization of Raven's known currently. They're battle record as a team is flawless. Although some of their AC's we're brought down in combat, they have no casualties and have an undefeated record as a team. For months they've had a gridlock on nearly the entire globe, but since the advancement of new recruits, they've been pulling out of prime locations the corporations have been wanting to seize. Although it's forbidden to work directly for a Corporation, it is very well possible to sacrifice secured assets for them for a reasonable price. They are extremely well funded and well informed as well. It's without question that trespassing on Zion operated bases, whether secured or not is about the equivalent of kicking the hornet's nest made out of cruise missiles. This base in question however, although it did belong to the Zion Elite, it appears it's been inactive for 8 months or so, hence how a team like Asura Knights we're able to secure it. However, during the move one of their transport aircraft we're shot down and they've recovered the goods but it appears they're being pursued. The transports we're able to make it out but the AC's guarding it appear to be low on ammo and being surrounded as we speak so this mission gentlemen is indeed a SAR scramble."

"Are there details on the pursuers?" Sera asks.

-"Not that we know of, we couldn't ID an emblem just yet. Speaking of which, you never did work on an emblem for yourself. I need to digitally animate it for you when you're done for when you send messages."

"Oh it's alright, the guys are painting it as we speak."

-"So what's it look like? I wanna see it." Carolyn says, slightly excited.

The 3 of them walk out of the room and over to the table where a man covered in splashes of paint over his white overalls points at on the table the layout of the emblem for Seraphin.

"Well, that's impressive. An angel, holding a sword with her wings spread out with the light breaking up behind her. But the wings…the wings look like their shattered like glass."

-"Yeah, it's to represent both me and the AC. I named her Broken Wings."

"Aaah, the symbolism approach. I can appreciate that a lot." Carol replies.

"Oh, so a turtle with a machine gun doesn't do it for you?" Dusk arguably suggests but laughs off.

-"Well your concept is pretty straight forward. An AC that's hard to kill yet will most likely kill you if you press your luck. But this is a more…subtle message. I like subtleties. But that still doesn't change the orders gentlemen. Will you accept the mission?"

Upon hearing those words, a huge smile stretches across both Sera and Dusk's face as they look over at each other and Dusk nods in reply.

"Let's do it. I want wheels up in 20 minutes! Carol, let the Asura Knight know that he's got 2 Raven's at the ready and we'll be there in a couple hours."

-"You got it." She replies, rushing back downstairs and with the maintenance crew in a scramble around the facility.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flight of Fledglings

"_Time: 14:51 hours. Location: Abandoned Facility, 532 miles south of the huge canyon. The beating sound of 2 low flying helicopters with their rotors ripping hard against the hot desert air, AC's strapped to the bottom of them. Flying in pairs, the one on the left: the medium bipedal known as the Broken Wings. The mobile looking, white, blue and gold framed AC assorted with a rifle, battle rifle, laser blade and laser rifle over its shoulder units. The other, a green and yellow scaled Tank unit with enormous arms sporting a H.E.A.T cannon and auto-cannon with a battle rifle and laser rifle as its back-up weapons almost seeming like it's weighing down the helicopter itself, as the Adamantoise doesn't seem to move at all against the aggressive pursuit through the desert. Inside the cockpit of the Broken Wings, the pilot Archangel sits patiently with his hands loosely gripping his joystick controls, surrounded by an assortment of blue and green lights everywhere, 3 large view screens completely surrounding his field of view, but despite all this it remains dark in his AC with only a few of the buttons actually on. Suddenly the cockpit seems to come to life with images of the outside appearing in the main screen, the AC making its automatic final checks and an image of the action going on in the distance from the helicopters point of view and Carolyn's distractingly gorgeous face appearing on the right screen." _

"Archangel and Shadix, we're 10 miles outside the area of operations. You're mission is to create a safe passage for the last remaining units of Asura Knights. They are hauling precious cargo, but their protection is priority #1. You should have 2 more Raven's meeting up with you soon; Pilot BMW, and pilot Ronin should be making their way to this location I have marked on your nav-map."

-"What kind of AC's are they using?" Archangel asks.

"BMW is using a very heavy bipedal AC. It's armed with 2 Gatling guns, a battle rifle and howitzer as back up units but don't let the heavy armaments fool you. His AC is notorious for consisting of all thermal resistant part; anything outside of the thermal weaponry won't make for a very defensive AC despite his high armor point rating. However Ronin is a light-weight reverse joint sporting dual-laser blades and pile drivers. He's pretty exceptional at close range, but many of his combat situation's warrant some ranged artillery which is where you two come in."

-"These guys are really expecting that much resistance for a base that practically doesn't even run? You can't land a paper airplane on the landing field at this place"

"That may be true Shadix, however for one it's their base and for two, they're willing to pay for the assistance. Furthermore they've already been engaged apparently." Carolyn responds, looking back down at her screen and holding her headset a little closer to her right ear. Her co-pilot then looks at her and signals down ahead.

"Ok boys, this is it. They appear to be running into long-range fire. It looks to be a sniper AC unit somewhere out in this area and we can't seem to detect it. We're going to be around the combat area to give you two support but you're going to be dropped off here."

-"Alright then…let the operation commence."

The two helicopters don't even bother stopping. The main camera on the two AC's spring to life with a bright red light coming from the Adamantoise and the bright blue light coming from the Broken Wings. The helicopters get low to the ground and the clamps holding the AC's in place on its cables snap apart and the AC's plummet from the skies. The boosters from both units roar into existence and the AC's slowly decent to the ground. The tank AC hits the ground sending a large shockwave through the field while the Broken Wing's hits the ground, kneeling in place and slowly taking it's stand and upon standing its main camera light brightens up for a moment.

"This is Archangel and Shadix, we are on scene and moving to your location. What's your status BMW and Ronin?"

-"Oh thank god! This moron just starts flying out in the open after I tell him there's an enemy AC out in the distance and he gets nails driven into him!"

"Hey! This AC can handle anything! I'm one of the best pilots in the globe! This guy just got a lucky shot. I had to give him a handicap before I bring him down." BMW says, leaving both Archangel rolling his eyes and Shadix laughing hysterically and quickly taking the situation seriously.

-"Shut up BMW, and get your ass moving. Hide behind cover, spread out and get those recon units active. There's gotta be more units out here than just one sniper."

"Could you tell what kind of sniper it was?" Archangel asks.

"I'm pretty sure it's some sort of reverse joint unit, possibly heavy. I know it's got dual unit shoulders, I saw 2 pairs of missiles headed our way but my CIWS couldn't shoot them down. Gotta be stealth missiles so your radar won't be picking them up neither."

-"Great, I can see how this days going to turn out in this God forsaken hell-hole." Shadix responds.

"Shadix, your AC has most likely the highest resistances out of anyone. Nothing says shot opportunity like a tank. Go straight up the middle, but as soon as you take fire get behind those buildings. Everyone keep an eye out for where the fire is coming from and that'll be our sniper."

-"Um, do I get a say so in this? Why do I have to be the lab rat here?! Does it look like I want to be shot at?!"

"Cut the chatter and do as I say; I'm taking command of the operation! As soon as you get hit, I can get on that sniper faster than anyone." Ronin shouts out and his bright orange reverse joint goes screaming between the broken series of buildings. The AC's split up and go their designated areas and Archangel begins to survey the area. The buildings, although mostly destroyed and broken apart, amongst the destruction he realizes something.

"Deep valley location in an old desert city…height advantage on the other end against a cliff face…a cliff face that's in the sun. Wait wait wait! STOP! We're facing the sun! That's exactly what they want!" Archangel shouts out over the coms, and no sooner than he says that, Ronin's AC stops to look back and chunks of metal sheer off his units core with a small, but deep explosion, knocking the AC over followed by a loud gunshot.

-"He's gotta be in the cliff! He can probably see us all!" Shadix says.

"He's using an extreme-range FCS. He can catch us at nearly any range, but his field of view is small. Ronin, are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine Angel. That took a big chunk outta my ass though." And no sooner than Ronin can reply, an alarm sounds off on his radar as a red dot appears to be dangerous close to him. Ronin's AC gets up and behind another building another AC jumps clear over it, catching Ronin's unit by surprise. The light bipedal unit races over to Ronin, laser blade drawn and making his move. But Ronin's reverse joint leaps with its natural ability to jump and avoids a fatal swing as the bipedal hits the building Ronin was standing near, leaving a gaping slash mark of molten cement and metal in it.

-"Watch out you dumbass!" And BMW's AC hauls over and begins hosing down the area, bullet's bouncing off the enemy AC but completely suppressing it and causing him to retreat. The Adamantoise rolls over down from another sand covered street coming around the light enemy unit, bouncing off a small mound of sand and crushing the abandoned cars under it delivering a hail of gunfire, forcing the enemy unit to activate his High Boost and speed away. Shadix's tank begins to take aim with his H.E.A.T cannon and just as the light weight comes out from behind another building, it's met with a slow, but heavy moving cannon round that slams the AC into a building next to it, staggering it and preventing it from moving. Without warning, the back and sides of the Adamantoise become riddled with high-powered ammunition, giving the lightweight just enough time to make it's escape, and appearing in the sun-lit sky is the silhouette of a fast and aggressive moving reverse-joint sniper. The moment the Adamantoise's camera-eye shifts over to look at it, a volley of missiles come lunging out of its shoulders. In that exact moment, Broken Wing high-boosts in from the snipers flank and kicks the AC in its side, forcing it to crash into the ground and using the Broken Wings' frame as a shield for the Adamantoise.

"Good lord man, that was close! Are you alright?!"

-"I'm alright Shadix, but Broken Wings took a bit of a beating from those missiles."

"Archangel, Shadix, do you guys copy?"

-"We copy Carolyn, what's up?"

"My sensors up here are going haywire, I keep picking up an unknown AC just its disappearing as soon as I acquire it. Tell the other pilots to get their recon units up and hunker down until we can get a fix on this thing."

-"Roger that. BMW, Ronin. Keep those recon units up at all times. There's another unit out here beyond the sniper. Stay low and move together until we can spot this thing."

"What?! Another units out here?! I haven't seen anything!" BMW yells over the mic.

"You wouldn't see anything, anyways you joke. You just go spraying at anything that moves."

-"Cut the shit you guys! BMW, conserve your ammo for the light weights. When they get in range hose'm down. Shadix and I will attempt to lock them down as soon as we get in position and Ronin, as soon as we create a window finish them off. Got it? Until then we need to know what we're dealing with. If we can wait this out for another hour, the sun will be setting enough so the sniper can't stay in the air. Something is giving this thing cover, I just don't know what. It's hiding its readings even from the eyes in the sky."

The assortment of AC's sit down low between the buildings while the Broken Wings and Adamantoise sit down a long, once busy street facing opposite directions. Time ticks by and every so often, the little blue LED lights of the recons launch in the air from the Broken Wings while BMW's heavy bipedal begins to fire off his units out in the distance and reposition itself, scouting the area yet all com chatter is relatively silent. The sun still high enough in the air brings ill warning however that the sniper is out there just waiting to pick off one of his opponents. Soon after BMW's heavy bipedal settles down, his recon units become active and he calmly begins zeroing in on his sensors.

"Hey guys, switch over to your aux recon scans. I'm picking up movement." He says breaking the silence in a calm voice.

"These guys are hunkered down as well, but one seems to be on the move and every time it gets close to one of my recons, the recon goes inactive."

-"Wait, goes inactive? How's that even possible?" Shadix replys.

"It's got to be a support unit. Someone's got a recon jammer equipped. Which gives me an idea." Ronin says.

"BMW, start laying down those units in an area right near me starting from where that last recon unit went down. We may be able to bait out that bastard and bring him in close. Close enough for me to bring down. His buddies are sure to come to his aid and when they do, you all go waiting for them. Angel, get ready to take up position around the edge of the area to swoop in on that sniper. You're the next fastest person around and you've got the range to touch him so he's all yours. BMW and Shadix, gimme some cover fire if someone thinks they're cute alright?"

-"Sounds like a plan to me, let's move." Archangel says.

The AC's begin to spread out and BMW's Bipedal takes center stage launching recon units out in the distance all the way over to where Ronin's AC sits patiently. The Adamantoise sits down an adjacent street from BMW while the Broken Wings heads down the street and rests on top of a building sitting just under the sight of a taller, fallen over one. Within minutes, BMW's recons begin disappearing on his radar and he signals into Ronin to get ready. The left arm on Ronin's AC reaches up behind him and switches over to a pile driver and it kneels down just a little lower to the ground, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting victim. Suddenly in front of the building Ronin's standing behind a lone, medium bipedal lands in desert camouflage painting, firing off an odd energy based projectile near the recon unit placed. A bead of sweat rolls down Ronin's face and suddenly the AC leaps clear over the building. Just as Ronin's AC gets over the building, he kills his boosters causing him to fall sharply over the AC and his left arm rears back and he plunges the pile driver all the way through the core of the enemy AC. The impact is so violent that half the AC's arm is plunged into the AC and he has to put his foot on the AC's corpse to pull it out.

"Enemy down! Enemy down! Hostiles incoming!" Ronin shouts and suddenly the light bipedal shows up from behind another building and races toward Ronin, blades drawn. While Ronin switches to another laser blade he activates his booster, barely avoiding a dual strike from the enemy unit and blocking another attack with his own laser blade in his right hand and quickly kicks the AC away from him. The stunned AC is met with a hail of gunfire from BMW's AC and Adamantoise with both men screaming over the coms. As the assault begins, north of the 2 AC's, a large tank model AC bristling with auto-cannon's comes barreling down the street and launching an assault against the Adamantoise and BMW's AC. BMW moves his AC out of position but Shadix keeps focused on the lightweight seeing his armor shredding away and crippling with every round poured into it.

"Move you idiot, MOVE!" BMW shouts. Shadix looks over at his screen to see a large, golden looking tank just to his side and he instinctively hits his quick boosters to avoid a kick from the AC. Shadix gives a battle cry and kicks back at the AC and manages to kick the AC into a wall causing debris to fall over top of it. The AC begins to steadily roll forward, almost dazed from the attack and the Adamantoise's HEAT cannon sits right outside the core of the enemy tank.

"Tell your buddy hi for me you asshole." And the cannon opens up a gaping, explosive hole in the tank, but he fires off several more rounds before feeling satisfied. He doesn't even have a chance to revel in the assault when the back of his AC takes an enormous hit from an AC off to the distance. As soon as the Adamantoise turns around to face the assailant, he takes several more shots, staggering his AC and rendering the arm holding his auto-cannon useless.

"Fool. You all are going to regret this day." The pilot says behind the screens of his AC. Suddenly the left monitor alerts him as several red dots appear on his screen.

"What?!" He shouts as missiles come baring down on him, pummeling his AC and knocking it right out of the sky. Broken Wings appears into what's left of the sun and begins raining down both rifle and battle rifle ammunition on top of the heavy reverse joint. As soon as the AC recovers and makes a mad jump to avoid the assault, another volley of missiles pelts the AC, disabling it again and Broken Wings kicks the AC into a wall while switching to his laser blade. There isn't even time for the unfortunate sniper to even recover when Broken Wings drives the laser blade straight into the core of the AC and pulls it sideways, exiting the AC's side.

"Enemy down, where's that light weight?" Angel says, seemingly out of breathe from the experience.

-"I don't know! I lost him while trying to evade that tank." BMW says.

"I don't know either, seems like he-"and suddenly the radio goes silent. The Broken Wings races over to where Ronin was positioned to find one of his legs on the ground and an arm missing off of Ronin's AC.

"You bastard!" And the Broken Wing's charges the enemy lightweight just to be dodged effortlessly. The AC begins high boosting down an empty street just to be met with Shadix's tank stumbling into position and firing off a couple HEAT cannon rounds which the nimble AC avoids. He heads off into an open area of the facility where the Broken Wing's waits out in the distance, laser blade drawn. The lightweight halts his flight, and stairs down the white and blue AC.

"You're going to pay for that my friend. Dearly…"

-"Heh. Hahaha! You aren't taking me down kid. You're just going to humor me." And the AC turns showing off his right arm which seems to have markings on it.

"Yes, that's right. You can be the next mark. What do you say? Be a part of an ever growing list of trophies. Kids like you who think you're going to best me in a sword fight? Hah! I don't think so."

-"Not at all, I'm just here to draw the line. Consider that mark you're last one!" And the white and blue AC storms down the empty desert, free of any terrain. Laser blade drawn, the tip of the blade glides through the desert sand leaving behind a trail of molten glass as the blade is swept upwards toward the little bipedal, just to be dodged effortlessly and the nimble AC almost seems to repose the attack and clip the back of the Broken Wings leg, tripping up the AC. Upon correcting himself after the hit, the lightweight AC is right in Archangels face with both the enemy's blades sweeping upwards, and barely catching the AC's core. Alarms sound as heavy damage is taken and some of the mobility had been compromised. Gasping for a breathe, the screen comes to life again as the lightweight makes another assault, but the Broken Wings springs into action and lunges forward in a head on assault. The little AC pauses just long enough for Broken Wings to place the knee of his AC into the enemy's core and send the AC flying away from him. It tumbles over and even rolls once, leaving behind one of his arms and sliding through the desert sand. The yellow light in its head flicker and dim as the AC rolls over with Broken Wings standing right near it with a rifle pointed right at it.

"Do it…come on! I already know you don't have what it takes! Show us all what you're made of!"

-"You're right…I don't have what it takes. But he does." Archangel says over the mic as his AC faces away from the fallen AC. One of the screens pans over and the Adamantoise is sitting right over him, HEAT cannon aimed right at the core.

"You can say hi for me too buddy!" And several shots ring out from the cannon, completely blowing the AC apart leaving nothing but a smoldering mess of scattered AC parts around.

"Mission successful." Archangel says calmly over the mic.


End file.
